


Stolen Moments

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XIV prompts: desk, harvest festival, dance, whiskey, hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Moments

There is whiskey on his breath as he laughs, the warmth of affection and friendship in his eyes when he looks over her shoulder towards another member of the crowd. (Shannon, it's sure to be Shannon.)

She squeezes the hand on his shoulder a little and he turns back to her, looking years younger with a face free of lines, showing only joy. 

"You good Wash?" He asks quietly as they sway to the music of the band.

She smiles, aware of the colonists' eyes on them even if he doesn't care. "Could be better." She admits, running her fingertips over the back of his hand. 

It's a physical hint he doesn't need, not now, not after their lives together. She's certain of the fact that she simply has to look at him for her intentions to come across loud and clear, as if they were written across her face. But their public setting brings out the worst in her; the 'innocent' touch, the small quirk of her lips, the suggestion that he is neglecting her... she knows it all has more of an impact when surrounded by people who aren't supposed to know about them (but in truth know all too well).

He hums thoughtfully, eyes sparkling with mirth. His hand slips a little lower on her back as he starts to move them slowly through the crowd, teasing skin that is exposed by the hem of her top riding a little high. "Can't have that..." He murmurs, calculating gaze fixed on an point behind her.

They can't go far, their presence is needed at the festival for at least a few more hours. Her innate knowledge of the colony's layout isn't necessary to know he's leading her to Command – it's by far the best place for them to go.

When they clear the crowd he twines his fingers with hers and together they walk quickly to the wooden building, hurrying up the steps with purposeful steps. The guards on duty are dismissed with a nod and Nathaniel lets her inside without hesitation, almost eager in the way he rushes in after her.

He pulls her close with a hand in her hair, just how she likes it, mouth meshing to hers as she grins to herself. He chuckles as he pushes the jacket from her shoulders and walks her backwards, heading for his desk. His mouth traces a line from her lips, along her jaw, down to her neck. She tips her head to the side to accommodate his intentions, puts her hands out to brace herself when the desk hits the top of the backs of her thighs. She goes to perch on its support but he makes a sound of dissent against her skin and lifts up to smile at her. He raises his hand from where it was curved just beneath her breast, holds up a finger and rotates it a couple of times.

She grins again, drunk on good liquor, love and the thrill of sneaking away like a teenager. She turns in his arms to place her palms on the cool glass surface, shooting a look over her shoulder when he remains steady behind her. He hesitates for only a moment (he has confided in her that even at his most content, he still half expects her to drift away like an apparition) before tracing hands over her back, around to her stomach to open her zipper and push her black pants down to her ankles.

She spreads her legs as far as she's able, tilts her hips suggestively and hears his pleased intake of breath at the sight she presents. She drops her head when his warm touch returns to her hips and he steps closer, brushing his length over the slickness of her core. One hand tracks forward, down to curl over her and let his fingertips tease her clit until she's panting, _needing_.

She can tell even without seeing his face that he's smiling when he eases into her, wearing the mixture of triumph and love that always paints his features in moments like this. He leans over her, chest pressed to her back, and starts to rock into her with a slow rhythm perfected over years of practice, building the slow burn of pleasure into something more substantial.

He moves his hands to rest beside hers and she doesn't waste a moment in linking their fingers once more, squeezing encouragement as he picks up the pace. He presses his mouth to the skin exposed by her tank, lips and tongue teasing, teeth nipping. She doesn't hold back on the noises he loves so much, whimpers and moans spilling from her lips as his thrusts make it impossible to hold back.

The music from outside the window envelopes them in the quiet of his office, chatter and laughter and happiness filtering through the shuttered windows. It's a stark reminder of their success in building a sustainable life as he whispers his love for her and she shatters around him with a sharp cry of completion, muscles clamping down on his length with a force that brings his own end. He muffles his shout in the small bruise his lips leave behind, fingers gripping hers tight.

He eases out of her once she shifts beneath him, pulling them both upright. She sighs happily as his arms wind tight around her abdomen, her hand coming up to tease through the hair at the back of his head tenderly.

When they slip back into the party it's clear their absence hasn't gone unnoticed, but no one mentions it. They're free to live the life they've fought for, and now they don't have to do it alone.


End file.
